Black Order Online Forum
by Astonia
Summary: ALL characters, dead or alive, in the SAME chat conversation MSN style . YULLEN AND LUCKY.
1. who are you?

**The Black Order Online Forum (BOOF)**

Crown Clown has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Each has her little scheme has signed in.

Crown Clown says: HEY!!

Each has her little scheme says: Hello Allen.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: woah. Nice nic Lee!!

Crown Clown says: WHOSE LEE?!

Each has her little scheme says: Hey, since when did you start calling me by my last name?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lol. It's too long 2 type ur name, must improvise.

Each has her little scheme says: Improvise? I'm offended, Lavi. Really.

Crown Clown says: LAVI DON'T YOU DARE BULLY LENALEE!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T

Each has her little scheme says: Uhm, thank you, Allen. But what's with the caps lock? o.o

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T

Crown Clown says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: ...

Crown Clown says: Hehe. Sorry, had to reflect my hyperactive-ness. :D

Each has her little scheme says: Through the computer? (laughs)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T

This is stupid has signed in.

Crown Clown says: Whose that?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yah, who is tat?

This is stupid says: THIS IS STUPID!!

Crown Clown says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Wow.

Each has her little scheme says: My guess? Kanda.

This is stupid says: This is really stupid.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ok. We get ur point.

This is stupid says: This is plainly absurd. I can't believe we're actually forced into this ridiculous...THING!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: who r u?

This is stupid says: It's me, you stupid rabbit! Who else?

Each has her little scheme says: (laughs) Oh my, Kanda, you finally came online!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Dun talk 2 him, Lee! Remember, u can be any1 online!

Each has her little scheme says: ...

This is stupid says: Lee?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Dun talk 2 me!

This is stupid says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: Lavi's sane most of the time.

This is stupid says: Really? Hn. I beg to differ.

Each has her little scheme says: No really, Kanda. He's misunderstood 99.9 percent of the time.

This is stupid says: And I wonder why.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Ok. I sense ur sarcasm fake yuu or whoever u r. u can fool lee but u can't fool me n allen! Grrrrrr.

This is stupid says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: Right. I take back my words.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ALLEN!! LET'S TAKE THIS FRAUD OUT!

Each has her little scheme says: Oh, where's Allen, anyway? He disappeared? o.o

Crown Clown appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in.

Each has her little scheme says: Oh dear, he really disappeared. -.-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: See? Even the 15 yr old noe when not 2 speak 2 strangers.

This is stupid says: I see this piece of communicative technology has given you some guts, no?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HAHAHAHA! Speak all you want, you imposter! Thou shalt remove u!

This is stupid says: Get out of your room, Lavi. Now.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ...

This is stupid may not reply because his or her status is now set to Busy.

Each has her little scheme says: o.o

Pink Fluffy Bunny may not reply because his or her status is now set to Busy.

Each has her little scheme says: okay Allen, you can come back now.

Crown Clown (your status is set to appear offline) says: -.-

Each has her little scheme says: (laughs) You really are avoiding Kanda, aren't you?

Crown Clown says: NO!!

This is stupid says: No what?

Each has her little scheme says: (laughs) That was fast.

Crown Clown says: EEK!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T I swear every1 is bullying me...

Each has her little scheme says: You asked for it, Lavi.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Well, how woulda noe Yuu wuld hav such a funny nickname?

This is stupid says: Lavi…

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: !! Hey, I'm juz sayin..

Kanda says: There. Satisfied?!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: who r u?

Each has her little scheme says: (sighs) honestly Lavi, stop digging your own grave.

Kanda says: Are you stupid or are you just really really stupid? Humor me.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HEHE. Both? j/k!

Each has her little scheme says: and once again, we've witnessed the incredulous disappearing act of Allen Walker.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Ya, where r u, allen? Come backkkk...lol

Each has her little scheme says: Allen, stop appearing offline or I'll tell Kanda you're avoiding him because of last night.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: WTF?! LAST NIGHT?!

Crown Clown says: !!

Kanda says: !!

Each has her little scheme says: Aw, like lovers in reaction. It's so sweet!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: WTF HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! And how come I didn't noe?!

Each has her little scheme says: well, I would love to tell you, but it's better hearing straight from the horses' mouth. (laughs)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Kanda, did you rape Allen again?

Crown Clown says: T.T Murder me, someone.

Kanda says: This is entirely your fault, Moyashi.

Crown Clown says: HEY! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT, KANDA YUU?! –glares-

Kanda says: How on earth can you glare through the computer screen?

Crown Clown says: It's just a figure of speech, moron.

Each has her little scheme says: :o

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Allen swears! The horror!

Kanda says: -rolls eyes- What else is new?

Crown Clown says: and since when did you roll your eyes through the computer screen?

Kanda says: I'd have you know that I was literate before I entered this conservation.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Really? :o

Kanda says: Do you want to die, Lavi?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Meanie.

Crown Clown says: Really, Kanda, stop threatening your friends. :(

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yah Kanda, stop threatening your friends.

Kanda says: Lavi, repeat that again and I'll walk straight to your room and impale you with a stick.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T hey, how come u didn't scold Allen?

Crown Clown says: -.-;

Each has her little scheme says: because Allen is his love! Duh! You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. XD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Know-it-all! : P

Each has her little scheme says: (laughs) The walls have ears, don't you guys know?

Crown Clown says: Lenalee, are you spying on me again? I said no already, oh God!

Kanda says: Why is my privacy always invaded?!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: hey, how come u never spied on me?

Each has her little scheme says: ...

Crown Clown says: ...

Kanda says: Because your life reenacts itself like a circus performance, loud and preposterous, there's barely a need to.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Aw, thank u Kanda. :D –blushes-

Crown Clown says: Uhm, Lavi, I don't think that was a compliment.

I'm THAT sexy has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: Laviiiii….you don't have to feel jealous of Yullen's lovely dovely acts anymore. xD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lenalee!!

I'm THAT sexy says: Hello Lavi. (smiles)

Crown Clown says: :o

I'm THAT sexy says: Well hello Allen. How are you doing? :)

Kanda says: FUCK OFF TYKI!! ALLEN'S MINE!!

Crown Clown says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: O.O

Each has her little scheme says: XDDD

I'm THAT sexy says: :)

Kanda says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: WTH!! I always knew there was something going on! lol

I'm THAT sexy says: With you? :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: !!

Each has her little scheme says: Aww, double sweetness! There's Yullen and Lucky! Adorable. Simply adorable. I'm so healthily inspired for my next doujinshi. :D

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Healthy? Wat a word!

Crown Clown says: T.T

Kanda says: why do I even bother?

Kanda has signed out.

Crown Clown says: T.T Kanda...

Each has her little scheme says: Fly away, Allen! Fly to art beloved as thou heart would do so!

Crown Clown has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Pls dun tell me you're reading off ur doujinshi again!

Each has her little scheme says: No silly, it's just fun typing in such language. :D

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: and ppl tell me u r sane. O.O

Each has her little scheme says: Your point?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: :P

I'm THAT sexy says: Your tongue is lovely, Lavi. :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: …thank you, Tyki. o.o

Each has her little scheme says: well, this feels sufficiently awkward. XD Thou shall take my leave now. Bye Lavi, bye Tyki! (PS: Go easy on him. XD)

Each has her little scheme has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: LENALEE!! how could u leave meeee!!

I'm THAT sexy says: Now now Lavi, didn't I mention not to call other people's name in front of me? :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: No?

I'm THAT sexy says: And how about we continue our little game from last night? :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: !!

I'm THAT sexy says: :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.

I'm THAT sexy has signed out.

- - -

**A/N: Just wanna see how this turns out. xD Tell me what you think yeah?**


	2. Lenalee's fanfic

Each has her little scheme has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Kanda has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: Hey guys.

Kanda says: Where's that Moyashi?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Aw, looking 4 ur lover already, Yuu? And in this bright lovely day 2!

Kanda says: Shut up.

Each has her little scheme says: Well you left so abruptly yesterday, Allen followed suit.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yah, meanie! Now Allen's gonna hate u 4ever!

Each has her little scheme says: Lavi, learn to type in proper English and Kanda would probably stop threatening you.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Realllyyy?!

Kanda says: No.

Each has her little scheme says: T.T meanie.

Kanda says: And so I've been told.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Meanie. Meanie. Meanie. MEANIE!

Kanda says: This would have been a least decent semi-intellect conservation if not for your presence.

Each has her little scheme says: Sadly, I agree somewhat.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Allen says you aren't allowed to bully me.

Kanda says: Bully? I think not.

Crown Clown has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ALLEN!! UR LOVER IS THREATENING ME!! T.T

Each has her little scheme says: Hello Allen. :)

Crown Clown says: Hi Lenalee, hi Lavi.

Kanda says: I have better things to occupy my time with, rather than bullying idiots who are incapable of writing in decent language.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: This is a chat forum, u r allowed to do anything u wan. : P

Crown Clown says: :o I never had a problem understanding Lavi's language.

Kanda says: It's annoying.

Each has her little scheme says: Lavi's language? (laughs)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Each has her little scheme says: (sweat drop)

Kanda says: Idiot.

Crown Clown says: -.-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Kanda is just being a cranky old man because his lover wasn't there to pacify him. xD

Kanda says: Would you like to see how death looks like, Lavi?

Crown Clown says: :D

Kanda says: And what is your problem?

Crown Clown says: I didn't know you watched Jigoku Shoujo, Kanda. XD

Each has her little scheme says: Love does things to people.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yah really.

Kanda says: ... Oh god, what did I put myself into?

Crown Clown says: There's nothing to be ashamed of, Kanda. I watch Anime too!

Each has her little scheme says: You guys should watch Gravitation! It's awesome! :D

Crown Clown says: T.T

Pink Fluffy Bunnies says: Stop it, Lenalee! Stop introducing shounen-ai to us! We're males!

Each has her little scheme says: Well, not straight though. So it's perfectly fine. :)

Crown Clown says: I prefer Gauken Heaven.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ALLEN! HOW COULD YOU WATCH SHOUNEN-AI!! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO MANHOOD!

Each has her little scheme says: o.o And how did you know it's shounen-ai? Hmm?

Crown Clown says: HAHA. Lavi watches Shounen-ai!

Pink Fluffy Bunny may not reply because his or her status is set to away.

Crown Clown says: HAHA! EXPOSED!! I bet Kanda watches it too. :D

Kanda says: Please do not question my intellect.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HEY! Watching Boy's Love doesn't make you any brainless!

Crown Clown says: :o

Each has her little scheme says: xD

Kanda says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny may not reply because his or her status is set to away.

Each has her little scheme says: I say...Gravitation rocks! Eiri Yuki is absolutely...(sighs dreamily) gorgeous would be an understatement.

Crown Clown says: ... Gauken Heaven is mild.

Each has her little scheme says: Too mild, I'd say! I rather like explicit versions.

Crown Clown says: Haven't you had enough 'explicit versions' from your own doujinshi?

Each has her little scheme says: That's different. :P Why? Would Yullen care to inspire my next Yaoi fan work?

Crown Clown says: T.T I feel sexually harassed.

Each has her little scheme says: Aren't you already? :o

Kanda says: And would you like me to make it feel better, Moyashi?

Crown Clown says: !!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Kinky. Very kinky.

Each has her little scheme says: xDD It's amazing how writers get their muse from such lovely chats. I have a huge wave of inspiration flooding in!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Oh. Care to share? :D

Each has her little scheme says: Okay. Here's what I've worked on thus far.

**Click to accept document.**

**Loading...**

**Open document**

Kanda pressed his lips against Allen's slightly parted ones. He could hear the soft whimpers escaping from his mouth. It was simply delightful, almost sinful to hear, and yet the every sound expulsed the feral emotion that has longed yearning to break free. It set the stage for more...much more...expulsion.

Kanda gently pushed Allen down onto the sofa, their lips never parting, he pressed...closer...hotter...against the small body. Indulging in every small whimpers, enjoying the feeling of supremacy.

"Kanda..." the uke whispered, his breath tingling against Kanda's hot neck.

"Would you like me to make it feel better, Moyashi?" the samurai teased, twitching the side of his mouth in a small grin.

Crown Clown says: -bangs forehead on keyboard-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: -nosebleed-

Kanda may not reply because his or her status is set to busy.

Each has her little scheme says: It's just the beginning though, nowhere near the climax. XD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Well, work on it faster yeah?! I wanna read!

Crown Clown may not reply because his or her status is set to busy.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: I think Kanda is raping Allen.

Each has her little scheme says: Oh dear.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Hm.

Each has her little scheme says: :D

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: xD

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE has signed in.

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE says: LENALEE!! –insert heart shapes-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ok. Ok. Let me guess. Lenalee's fan club or her brother?

Each has her little scheme says: My brother, of course, the only man crazy enough to declare his love for robots. -.-

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE says: ISN'T THIS LOVELY?! I ALWAYS SAY, THIS BOOF (Black Order Online Forum) IS ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!! HOW'S IT GOING, YEAH? HOW'S IT GOING?!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: eh...brilliant?

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE says: OF COURSE!

Each has her little scheme says: Brother, don't you have work to do? O.O

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE says: T.T LENALEE IS CHASING HER BROTHER AWAY!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!

Each has her little scheme says: -.-;

Reever has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: SCIENTIST INVASION!!

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE has signed out.

Reever says: Hi Lavi. Bye Lavi.

Reever has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: …

Each has her little scheme says: My brother is skipping work again.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: That's hardly surprising.

Each has her little scheme says: True. True.

Crown Clown has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: :O That was fast! You guys finished?!

Crown Clown says: Yup.

Each has her little scheme says: How was it? :o

Crown Clown says: It was scary. Really Lenalee, you're causing us a lot of trouble. :(

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: TROUBLE? What kind of trouble?!

Each has her little scheme says: Kanda probably had Allen in his clutches and never wanted to let go. xD The possessive nature of the seme is simply alluring for his submissive lover!

Crown Clown says: !! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yah yah!

Crown Clown says: KANDA HAD A TERRIBLE NOSEBLEED AND I HAD TO STOP IT!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: :o

Each has her little scheme says: xD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Stop it with what? lol

Each has her little scheme says: His love and kisses and hugs. :)

Crown Clown says: TISSUE. TISSUE!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Kinky. Very kinky.

Crown Clown says: Everything is kinky to you.

Each has her little scheme says: So you guys didn't end up in bed? :(

Crown Clown says: NO!! What sort of twisted ideas do you conjure, Lenalee?!

Each has her little scheme says: Are you sure you want to know, Allen?

Crown Clown says: On second thought, keep it to yourself, thanks.

Each has her little scheme says: xD

Reever has signed in.

Reever says: Lenalee, have you seen your brother?

Each has her little scheme says: No, why? Has he gone missing again? -.-

Reever says: Yes.

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE has signed in.

Reever says: Supervisor…

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE has signed out.

Reever has signed out.

Crown Clown says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: -.-;

Kanda has signed in.

Crown Clown says: Kanda, are you feeling any better now? :(

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Of course, my love, your concern has reached the shell of my heart! It would be a sin not to!

Each has her little scheme says: -claps- :o

Crown Clown says: ...

Kanda says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: Though it would be thoroughly OOC, let's continue the role-play for them. :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yes. Lets. xD

Crown Clown says: ...

Kanda says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: Kanda: My heart aches with every propelling beat! But blissful memories of you kept the fuel within!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Allen: Oh, Kanda, your words suffuse past worries!

Kanda says: If only Lavi would apply this command of English to his everyday life.

Crown Clown says: I agree.

Each has her little scheme says: Kanda holds Allen's fragile hand and smiles softly.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Allen: Kiss me, Kanda?

Each has her little scheme says: Kanda: I would love to do much more than just a mere kiss.

Kanda says: This thread is compressing what's left of my sanity.

Kanda has signed out.

Crown Clown says: T.T Kanda...

Each has her little scheme says: Fly away, Allen!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HEY! It's my turn today! You had your share yesterday!

Each has her little scheme says: Fine. You do the honors.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: As soul-to-soul hereafter, Allen, seek for your love!

Crown Clown has signed out.

Each has her little scheme says: Oh my, not bad, Lavi. Not bad at all! –applause-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Thank you. Thank you. I read a lot you know.

Each has her little scheme says: So tomorrow, same time?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yup. See ya.

Each has her little scheme has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE has signed in.

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE says: Lenalee?

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE says: LENALEE!! T.T

Komurin and Lenalee is LOVE has signed out.


	3. Allen in distress

Crown Clown has signed in.

Each has her little scheme has signed in.

Crown Clown says: SAVE ME, SOMEONE!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: LAVI, QUICK, GET KANDA!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ok! Hang on.

Crown Clown says: ?? T.T

Kanda has signed in.

Kanda says: ??

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Your Moyashi is in trouble!

Kanda says: and why would I care?

Crown Clown says: IHU!

Kanda says: What is that suppose to mean?

Crown Clown says: Go figure. -.- And…HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!

Each has her little scheme says: Here's Kanda.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: lol. Served on a silver platter.

Crown Clown says: Not helping. -.-

Each has her little scheme says: EH?! But didn't you feel sexually frustrated and called for help?

Crown Clown says: !!

Kanda says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: Guess not. Anyhow, it's still the same. Kanda, go save Allen!

Kanda says: if it's anything remotely similar to your own naivety or idiocy, consider my help an invalid option.

Crown Clown says: I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: wow. That's bad.

Each has her little scheme says: Lavi, you don't just add salt to people's wound.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: you're no better than me! Fancy you asking Kanda to relieve Allen's raging hormones.

Crown Clown says: T.T

Kanda says: and why not?

Crown Clown says: -dies-

Each has her little scheme says: oh my, kinky.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yah kinky!

Kanda says: I meant why can't you get out of your room, Moyashi?

Crown Clown says: Well…I HAVE A LIZARD'S HEAD POKING OUT FROM THE HINGE OF MY DOOR AND I CAN'T OPEN IT FOR FEAR OF SNAPPING OUT ITS HEAD!!

Kanda says: ... (read above, count 13 lines from here)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: whack it!!

Each has her little scheme says: it's not a cockroach! You can't just whack it! You'll kill it!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: why not?! It's an immediate solution! Whack it, whack it, whack it!! –passes you a newspaper-

Crown Clown says: errrr...

Each has her little scheme says: ALLEN, YOU CANNOT KILL THE POOR THING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Crown Clown says: Okay... T.T But do I do then?

Each has her little scheme says: Just stay calm, take a deep breath and wait.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: waa! Allen's not in labour ya know, he can't just wait forever!

Crown Clown says: What if the lizard doesn't want to go away?! T.T I'll be stuck in here forever!

Crown Clown says: And I'm hungry. Really, REALLY HUNGRY!

Each has her little scheme says: Hmm. Give me a moment.

Each has her little scheme may not reply because his or her status is now set to Away.

Crown Clown says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ...

Love, Jerry has signed in.

Crown Clown says: JERRRRRRRYYYY!! –insert heart shapes-

Love, Jerry says: Yes honey, I could hear your wails from the kitchen. I'm here to take an online order. What would you like to eat?

Crown Clown says: But I can't get out of my room. T.T

Love, Jerry says: No worries, dear boy, it comes with free delivery at your doorstep!

Crown Clown says: Okay. (PS: you should have done this before!) I'll like to have….

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.

Crown Clown says: ………teriyaki chicken….curry rice….Unagi…

**10 minutes later.**

Crown Clown says: …..and for dessert………are you taking this down, Jerry?

Love, Jerry says: Yes honey, do continue.

**20 minutes later.**

Crown Clown says: …dango………And that's all. :)

Love, Jerry says: my goodness! Are you sure you can finish all of them?

Crown Clown says: I'm keeping some to stash, in case I can never open my door again! T.T

Love, Jerry says: But if you can't open your door, how are you going to accept the food delivery?

Crown Clown says: ...

Love, Jerry says: ...

Crown Clown says: Fly it through my window. It's open.

Love, Jerry says: okay honey.

Love, Jerry has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: Ordered your food, Allen?

Crown Clown says: Yup, thanks Lenalee! :) You're a life savior!

Each has her little scheme says: No problem! But you owe me one! XD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Say…where's Yuu? He's still online, isn't he?

Each has her little scheme has sent you a Nudge!

Pink Fluffy Bunny has sent you a Nudge!

Kanda says: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FOOLS WANT NOW?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T so fierce...

Each has her little scheme says: where were you?

Crown Clown says: Probably in his room, possessively stroking his Mugen. Oh how I love you so, Mugen!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: LOL!!

Each has her little scheme says: haha, Allen, do I sense a hint of jealousy?

Kanda says: Just because you three want to act like primitive idiots, doesn't mean I have to join you.

Crown Clown says: HEEYY! HOW ARE WE ACTING LIKE IDIOTS?! STUPID KANDA YUU!

Each has her little scheme says: EEK!

Each has her little scheme has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: -shudders- OK…err…have fun, guys. See ya.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.

Kanda says: Have you ever considered that the lizard, infinite times smaller than you are, would be more afraid than you are?

Crown Clown says: Oh.

Kanda says: and in saying that, it would probably slither away if you approach it or make your usual loud noises.

Crown Clown says: Oh...

Kanda says: tch.

Crown Clown says: Thank you, Kanda. :)

Kanda says: you owe me, Moyashi.

Crown Clown says: xD I owe a lot of people recently.

Kanda says: And you still haven't told me what's IHU?

Crown Clown says: It means 'I Heart You!' (A/N: It's actually I HATE YOU. Haha)

Kanda says: -raises an eyebrow-

Crown Clown says: Really. :)

Kanda says: Have you chased off the lizard yet?

Crown Clown says: Yup.

Kanda says: Meet you in your room, Moyashi.

Kanda has signed out.

Crown Clown has signed out.

- - -

Each has her little scheme says: I could have sworn I felt Allen's temper searing through the computer screen!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: yeah! Me 2!!

Each has her little scheme says: I didn't think Allen was scared of that lizard.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: lol. Let's just say Moyashi-chan has his way of getting Yuu's attention.


	4. Kanda's hearts

FANGED boy has signed in.

Each has her little scheme has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: Hi guys!

FANGED boy says: Hi.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Uh, hello all! Sorry, I'm having trouble making out who you are.

FANGED boy says: I am Arystar Krory.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Uhm, aren't you a little old to be a 'boy'?

Each has her little scheme says: LAVI!!

FANGED boy says: NO.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ok.

Each has her little scheme says: Sorry, Krory. Lavi is just tactless sometimes.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T

FANGED boy says: Okay.

Each has her little scheme says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ...

FANGED boy says: ...

FANGED boy has signed out.

Each has her little scheme says: Look what you did, Lavi! You chased Krory away!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T

FANGED man has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: o.o

FANGED man says: I FINALLY CHANGED IT!! WOOHOO!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: O.O

Each has her little scheme says: ??

FANGED man says: This fascinating tool of technology has bewildered me much! I have now, managed to change my nickname! (beams proudly)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: wow. And I do mean WOW. (claps)

Each has her little scheme says: (laughs) It's supposed to be foolproof, Krory. You'll get the hang of it.

FANGED man says: Who are you people, by the way?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lavi.

Each has her little scheme says: Lenalee. :)

FANGED man says: What an odd name you have, Lavi.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: hey!! Just cuz I said you can't be a boy doesn't mean you can criticize mine!

Each has her little scheme says: -.-

FANGED man says: Sorry.

Each has her little scheme says: One thing, Krory, NEVER question Lavi's taste in names. He prides himself in that field. (PS: don't mind him.)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Uh huh, like what she said. AND this name has a very deep sentimental meaning 2 it, ok?!

FANGED man says: Oh. (To Lenalee: Was he particularly traumatized by bunnies, the pink fluffy ones, when he was young?)

Each has her little scheme says: (To Krory: No, I think it had a lot to do with hand cuffs, a bed and a smashing hot Noah.)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Hello, you are aware that I can STILL read your parenthesis right? Thanks a lot, but I'd have you know THAT IT'S THE LAST TIME I'D LET TYKI HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME! -insert angry face-

FANGED man says: We didn't need to know that.

Each has her little scheme says: Right...too much info, Lavi.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Oh sheesh.

Crown Clown has signed in.

FANGED man says: Hello Allen! :) I'm Krory.

Crown Clown says: Oh, hi Krory! Glad to see you online!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: !! U couldn't recognize us, but Allen's?

FANGED man says: Sorry, I only recognize proper nouns.

Each has her little scheme says: xD

Crown Clown says: haha.

FANGED man says: So...

Each has her little scheme says: Hmm?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ...

FANGED man says: How do you make those squiggly, curvy red words? I'd like to have a font that shows my personality.

Each has her little scheme says: Click the **I **tab that it right above your message box and you can alter the font to your own preference. :)

FANGED man says: !!

Each has her little scheme says: ??

FANGED man says: OH! What marvellous creation this is! This fascinating tool of technology....and it even comes with its own customization! I shall love it, and hug it and sleep with it.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Ok....now THAT is just weird.

Kanda has signed in.

FANGED man has signed out.

Crown Clown has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ??

Each has her little scheme says: ??

Kanda says: Where's that Moyashi?

Each has her little scheme says: (laughs) Is that only reason you come online for? To ask where Allen is?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ROFL.

Kanda says: Well, where is he?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HAHAHA! KANDA SCARED HIS MOYASHI AND KRORY AWAY!

Kanda says: ...

Crown Clown (your status is set to appear offline): I hate you.

Kanda says: ??!!

Each has her little scheme says: I'm so confused.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Same. Same. –ish confused-

Crown Clown (your status is set to appear offline): You always leave first! :(

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ok, I'm out. Dun wish to get involved in a lover's tiff.

Each has her little scheme says: Good point. (though I would really wish to see Kanda chase after his Moyashi, it's oh-so-sweeeet!!)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lenalee, sign out now.

Each has her little scheme says: :(

Each has her little scheme has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.

Crown Clown says: I hate you. :(

Kanda says: YOU hate me, Moyashi?

Crown Clown says: :(

Kanda says: Argh. I can't believe I'm going to do this but ... -insert heart shapes-

Crown Clown says: Kanda... :)

Each has her little scheme (your status is set to appear offline): HOLY SNACKADODDLE!! –presses the screenshot button-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says (your status is set to appear offline): WTH!! I just saw something...BEYOND, BEYOND, like beyond weird. If ya get what I mean. I'm never gonna look at Yuu chan the same way again.

Crown Clown says: !!

Kanda says: SHIT. What the fuck are you guys still doing here?!!

Each has her little scheme says: OMG OMG OMG!! –dies-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ROFL. Lookie here, who would have guess Yuu was capable of sending emoticons through this communicative technology, yeah? And they're cute little bright red heart shapes too. xD

Each has her little scheme says: OMG OMG OMG!! DO IT AGAIN, KANDA, DO IT AGAIN! IT'S SO KAWAII!!

Crown Clown says: ...

Kanda says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Okay, Lenalee, chill...

Each has her little scheme says: And how did you feel, Allen? Overwhelmed with forbidden emotions? XDD OH-MY-GOD! You must have dropped dead in front of your computer!

Crown Clown says: um...

Crown Clown has signed out.

Kanda says: You're dead. The both of you.

Kanda has signed out.

Each has her little scheme says: See? I told you Kanda would chase after his Moyashi! XD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: That's only because you hyperventilated and went into your fangirl mode and scared them away.

Each has her little scheme says: oh well…. It's the same. Now, if only I could place hidden cameras in every blind spot!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: That's an infringement of privacy.

Each has her little scheme says: Yullen fangirls have special privileges. :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Since when?

Each has her little scheme says: Since I took up the position as President of the Yullen fan club.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: :o But the terms say one is not allowed to infringe on the other's private sphere.

Each has her little scheme says: Well, it's not really considered 'private', if you think about it. I mean, everything related to Yullen always deserves to be broadcast to their adoring fans.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: True.

Each has her little scheme says: Brilliant plan, no?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: lol. Lenalee, u r really scary sometimes...

Each has her little scheme says: -pokes nickname-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HAHAHA.

Each has her little scheme says: haha, anyhow, I'm going to embark on yet another inspired Yullen fanfic, bye!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: lol. Remember to let me read yeah?

Each has her little scheme has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.

FANGED man has signed in.

FANGED man says: hey guys, I still can't make those words. Now it's all squiggly and illegible.

FANGED man says: hello? Anyone there?

FANGED man says: okay, bye.

FANGED man has signed out.


	5. Let the roleplay begin!

Crown Clown has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Crown Clown says: Hello.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: I still can't believe you forgave Yuu because he sent you cute little heart shapes pixels through the computer screen.

Crown Clown says: :)

Each has her little scheme has signed in.

Kanda has signed in.

Crown Clown says: Kanda. :)

Kanda says: Moyashi. :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: WTH?! DID YUU JUST SMILED??!!

Each has her little scheme says: technically, he did. And for the first time too!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Good heavens! What has the world turned into?

Kanda says: Shut up, Lavi.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: okay, Mr. Heart shape guy. :P

Crown Clown says: Really Lavi, stop bullying Kanda. :(

Kanda says: -smirks-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: T.T

Each has her little scheme says: -squeals-

Crown Clown says: okay, I think we better stop before Lenalee goes spastic again.

Kanda says: Stop what, Moyashi?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: I think she already has. -.-

Each has her little scheme says: YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTEEEEE! –SCREAMS-

Crown Clown says: Save me, someone. T.T

Each has her little scheme says: Kanda, save your Moyashi!! WHEEEE!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: I swear Lenalee has gone mad.

Kanda says: …

Crown Clown says: -sighs- what, in heaven's name, did we do this time?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: LOL.

Each has her little scheme says: OH LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!

Kanda says: that's it, I'm leaving.

Crown Clown says: KANDA YUU! :(

Kanda says: what?

Crown Clown says: don't leave. :(

Each has her little scheme says: -watches with batted breath-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: LOL.

Kanda says: … fine.

Each has her little scheme says: Aww –gushes-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lenalee, you're freaking us out. xD

Each has her little scheme says: hehe, sorry! XD It's just too cute watching you both. Can't be helped. This is SO going into my role-play folder.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: eh? Which part?

Kanda says: …

Crown Clown says: …

Each has her little scheme says: WHICH reminds me, you guys wanna do a role-play?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ok…

Kanda says: Only fools would partake in such frivolous activities.

Crown Clown says: The best thing you've said all day! Sure! :)

Kanda says: MOYASHI.

Crown Clown says: oh, don't be such a wet blanket, Kanda!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: party pooper!

Kanda says: Tch.

Each has her little scheme says: You know, someone else would have to take up your part if you're not joining.

Kanda says: Pray tell, why the hell would I be interested in that 'part'.

Each has her little scheme says: because that fellow is playing knight to the damsel in distress aka Allen Walker aka YOUR Moyashi. :)

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: lol. That sounds like a nice play. What is it called? :P

Crown Clown says: HEY! Why am I the damsel in distress?

Kanda says: …

Each has her little scheme says: So are you up for it? There are lots of guys out there…

Kanda says: I have a faint idea that this is blackmail. But fine.

Crown Clown says: No! I don't wanna be the damsel!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ahahaha! Like Kanda would ever let other guys play lover to his Moyashi-chan!

Kanda says: Shut up, Lavi.

Crown Clown says: HEY, WHY AM I THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lee, you still haven't told us what this play is all about.

Each has her little scheme says: Just a simple enactment of Othello. Will do?

Crown Clown says: Hello?!! I don't wanna be the damsel!!

Kanda says: No.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Ok!

Crown Clown says: What is that?

Each has her little scheme says: 3 against 1, Kanda, sorry. XD Okay, pick your roles.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: IAGO!!

Crown Clown says: What's an Othello?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: It's a Shakespearean story about a valiant General Othello, his lover Desdemona and their star-crossed fates. But the fundamental lies in the tragedy, a downfall of a Great Man. And Iago, my favorite character, is the shrewd fellow who shakes the foundations of their relationship. In other words, the bad guy. xD

Crown Clown says: That's kind of sad to role play, isn't it?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Let's forgo the tragic element then.

Each has her little scheme says: We're only going to role-play their loving relationship. So have you picked your roles yet?

Crown Clown says: I wanna be Othello!

Kanda says: Just give me any role.

Each has her little scheme says: ok. Kanda plays Othello. Allen plays Desdemona. Lavi will be Iago. And I shall be the narrator aka playwright for this role-play. :) Can do?

Crown Clown says: NO! Why do I have to be the damsel in distress?!

Kanda says: Fine.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: OK. Let's start!

Crown Clown says: Hey! Isn't anyone listening to me?

Each has her little scheme says: Of course, Allen, but would you rather Kanda play the fair lady?

Crown Clown says: Yes.

Kanda says: NO.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: That would just be horrifying.

Each has her little scheme says: So there you go.

Crown Clown says: It's odd that the only female in this conversation isn't going to play the lady. Not fair! Lenalee should take Desdemona's role!

Each has her little scheme says: Too bad, Allen, I've decided to be the playwright so you'll just have to be the lady.

Crown Clown says: NOOOOOOOO!!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: It's not all that bad, Allen. Kanda will be there for you. :P

Each has her little scheme says: Or would you rather play Juliet, hmm?

Crown Clown says: !! Fine, I'll be Desdemona!!

Each has her little scheme says: shall we begin?

Crown Clown says: okay.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: YESSSS.

Kanda says: This is a waste of my time.

Each has her little scheme says: The orange hue settled faintly onto the windowpanes, shadows crawled in each steady step towards the tumbling bodies embraced in bed. (ps: Lavi, you can help me with the descriptions and inputs.)

Crown Clown says: Hmm.

Kanda says: …

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Here's where you come in, Allen!

Crown Clown says: Okay…hmm… what do I say?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: -falls down-

Each has her little scheme says: Do you even know how to role-play, Allen?

Crown Clown says: um…I guess…though I'm not entirely sure…

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Innocent. Too innocent!

Kanda says: …

Crown Clown says: …

Each has her little scheme says: well…they are… what do you think they're doing, Allen? If it fits your mind, then just proceed!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: (PS: they are having ahem!)

Each has her little scheme says: LAVI! Stop tainting the innocent.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: The pot calling the kettle black!

Each has her little scheme says: Hey, I would never do such a thing to poor Allen!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Yeah right, sure you won't. –insert sarcasm-

Each has her little scheme says: I won't! Right, Allen?

Crown Clown says: Desdemona: Oh Othello, how your eyes seem to beguile me! Hast thou known of such a vision, I would be lost in your spheres!

Kanda says: …

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: wow.

Each has her little scheme says: :O

Crown Clown says: Is that good enough? I hope it's okay.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Othello, frazzled by the beauty before him, clutched her face that was mildly shadowed by night's predominance. (Yuu! It's your turn!)

Kanda says: urgh.

Each has her little scheme says: xD

Crown Clown says: :)

Kanda says: Othello: As would I! Cruel fate could not but tremble in fear as our heart beat in unison!

Crown Clown says: Hearing so, I am soothed by your kindly words.

Kanda says: Let not fate ride out this fragile relation.

Crown Clown says: My mind belongs to you.

Kanda says: Then be mine forever, Moyashi.

Crown Clown says: Yes I will, Kanda. :)

Kanda has signed out.

Crown Clown has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: What the hell was that about? XD

Each has her little scheme says: Not sure. But I think it was a good thing. XDD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: wanna bet?

Each has her little scheme says: Okay, I bet 100 bucks that Allen will be walking with a limp for….3 days!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: 3 days?! WTH. I say a week! Lol.

Each has her little scheme says: you're on, Lavi! Starting from now.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Deal.

Each has her little scheme has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.


	6. Get your free akuma today!

Crown Clown has signed in.

Each has her little scheme has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: Well, hello Allen. :) What a lovely morning this is, yes? :)

Crown Clown says: uh, do you need something, Lenalee?

Each has her little scheme says: No silly, I'm just concerned for the welfare of your being.

Crown Clown says: That's not good.

Each has her little scheme says: EXCUSE ME? As a Yullen fangirl, I have every right to be concerned. So how are you feeling, Allen?

Crown Clown says: Uhm, good?

Each has her little scheme says: Limping?

Crown Clown says: No. Why? Why would I be limping?

Each has her little scheme says: You mean Kanda hasn't (beeped) you yet?

Crown Clown says: ! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: Good timing, Lavi. See here. Kanda didn't take Allen to bed. :(

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: WTH! Damn! Why not?

Crown Clown says: T.T do I even want to be in this conversation?

Each has her little scheme says: Oh sorry, Allen, didn't mean to scare you. Okay, we'll change topic.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Oh man…100 bucks just flown away...

Crown Clown says: ?

Each has her little scheme says: Guess our plan wasn't all that effective as we thought.

Crown Clown says: plan? O.O

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Oh well, we'll just try harder next round.

Each has her little scheme says: Yup.

Crown Clown says: T.T I'm getting bad vibes.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Allen, r u sure Kanda didn't (beeped) you? –shifty eyes- You don't have to lie to your elders, ya know!

Crown Clown says: T.T NOOOOOOOO.

Each has her little scheme says: :(

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: :(

Crown Clown says: T.T

Each has her little scheme says: Allen…

Crown Clown says: yes?

Each has her little scheme says: so what did you and Kanda do last night?

Crown Clown says: !

The Earl of Millennium has signed in.

The Earl of Millennium says: Hello Allen.

Crown Clown says: EARL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Each has her little scheme says: :O

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: :O X 2

The Earl of Millennium says: Well, do you want the truth or do you want the other truth?

Crown Clown says: err…do they make any difference?

The Earl of Millennium says: of course, my dear boy! Oh, I'd just tell you both anyway. :)

Crown Clown says: Uhm, okay...

The Earl of Millennium says: as you know, I was doing my daily routine of manufacturing those lovely Akumas of mine when I chanced upon my next victim who was using the Internet to access to my newest website which I created just a few days ago. (check it out btw!) Alas, I realized how hideous and late 90's my website was, I thus felt compelled to update and design it with a newer version.

Crown Clown says: ...

The Earl of Millennium says: ..and when I was re-designing my website, with help from the victim who was a brilliant computer hacker, he introduced me to this web page. It turns out this brilliant fellow has had quite a few bad blood with you exorcists.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: So you decided to attack our forum with a newly invented virus?

The Earl of Millennium says: Smart boy, that's the other truth. AND here's how I've decided to kill you exorcists with a virus transmitted through this forum and into your computers! The virus, though micro, shall degenerate your computer's functions and ultimately destroy your hard drive! So you'll never get the chance to chat online again!

Crown Clown says: ...

Each has her little scheme says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ...

The Earl of Millennium says: :)

Crown Clown says: ?

The Earl of Millennium says: oops, wrong icon. I meant this one. –insert angry face-

Each has her little scheme says: -.-

The Earl of Millennium says: AND I shall conquer all technologies!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: OK, crazy fellow, firstly, you should not tell your future 'destroy exorcist' plans to...well, the exorcists. Secondly, we have firewall protection around this forum. Thirdly, we can always get a computer replacement.

The Earl of Millennium says: Ah well, those are the loopholes I'm trying to work out on. But mark my words, it will be soon!

Crown Clown says: uhm, okay. We will be…uh…waiting.

The Earl of Millennium says: -insert red angry faces-

Each has her little scheme says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: o.o

Crown Clown says: (sweat drop)

The Earl of Millennium says: YOU LOVE THE EARL AND WANT TO HELP HIM CONQUER THE WORLD. Copy and paste this into your signature if you agree.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: So that's how the spamming started. -.-

The Earl of Millennium says: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

Crown Clown says: Should we upgrade the virus-scanning program?

The Earl of Millennium says: GET YOUR FREE AKUMA TODAY!

Each has her little scheme says: Yup, we better do.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HEY! You have to pay for putting up advertisements here!

The Earl of Millennium says: spoilsport! Just remember to check out my website, yeah?

The Earl of Millennium has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Somehow, the Earl spamming on our online forum is scarier than his plan. -.-

Crown Clown says: Well, that was weird.

Each has her little scheme says: Sure is.

Star-crossed gal has signed in.

Crown Clown says: Hello whoever you are. :)

Star-crossed gal says: OH, hello Allen! How are you doing?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: who are you?

Star-crossed gal says: oh sorry! I'm Miranda! So sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you!

Each has her little scheme says: Hi Miranda. :)

Star-crossed gal says: uhm, sorry to bother, but have any of you seen FANGED man around?

Crown Clown says: Krory? No. Why?

Each has her little scheme says: No, haven't seen him lately.

Star-crossed gal says: oh um. It's nothing really. So sorry!

Star-crossed gal has signed out.

Each has her little scheme says: I'm starting to feel like this forum is nothing more than just an online search. XD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: What do you mean?

Each has her little scheme says: Kanda looks for his Moyashi. Miranda looks for Krory. Tyki looks for you. And the list goes on...

Crown Clown says: o.o

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Hmm...

Each has her little scheme says: WE SHOULD TURN THIS FORUM INTO A DATING AGENCY!

Crown Clown has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed out.

Each has her little scheme says: xDDD

Each has her little scheme has signed out.


	7. Sex and lovemaking

Crown Clown has signed in.

Kanda has signed in.

Kanda says: FINALLY. Some peace and quiet without the idiotic duo.

Crown Clown says: XD

Kanda says: does it still hurt?

Crown Clown says: No, I'm fine. :)

Kanda says: Of course, I was gentle with you, wasn't I?

Crown Clown says: -blushes- You can't speak like that on an online forum!

Kanda says: And why not? Enlighten me, Moyashi.

Crown Clown says: Well, if people like Lenalee or Lavi happen to walk in on our conversation, you know we won't get any peace for the rest of our lives.

Kanda says: Che. Like I give a damn about those fools.

Each has her little scheme has signed in.

Each has her little scheme says: HELLO YULLEN! A BEAUTIFUL DAY ISN'T IT?

Pink Fluffy Bunny has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HI. HI!

Kanda says: Do they ALWAYS have to come in pairs? –rolls eyes-

Crown Clown says: Haha, hello! You both seem rather jolly today...uh...I don't think it's a good thing.

Each has her little scheme says: What on earth are you talking about, Allen! Of course, I'm overjoyed! Exuberant! Ecstatic! All words you associate with being happy. xD

Kanda says: ...

Crown Clown says: Oh dear.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: HAHA.

Pink Fluffy Bunny has sent you a nudge!

Kanda says: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lol yuu, so u finally did it with moyashi-chan! Yuu got laid!~ Yuu got laid!~

Crown Clown says: Kanda got laid?

Each has her little scheme says: Wonderful news for our yullen fanclub! I should update our yullen website!

Kanda says: ...

Crown Clown says: Uhm...guys?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: OH MY GAWWWWWD. This means yuu got laid BEFORE me?

Each has her little scheme says: Haha, Lavi. That's only because you keep playing hard to get with Tyki. xD Just say the word and that noah will have you in a heartbeat! xD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: !

Crown Clown says: Kanda, what does 'got laid' mean?

Kanda says: ... something you don't need to know, moyashi.

Crown Clown says: Lenalee and Lavi won't tell me, and you won't either. :(

Each has her little scheme says: Aww...so sweet... -gushes- The innocent uke and the ruffian seme who, in his overprotective and possessive nature, refuses to let his lover know anything! Hmm...this will provide very good material for my fanfiction.

Kanda says: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUFFIAN!

Crown Clown says: Is anyone ever going to explain it to me?

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: allen, it's wat u 2 did last night. xD Steamy hot rough sex!

Each has her little scheme says: Oh Lavi, don't put it like that! Allen, it is when two lovers (or men in this case), in the heat of passion, embrace each other in tender lovemaking!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: AND steamy hot rough sex!

Each has her little scheme says: Lavi! Really now! It's _tender_ lovemaking!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Sex! Sex! Which may occasionally include rape, esp. btwn men! Lol!

Each has her little scheme says: What's with you and sex!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Wat's with u and lovemaking! They r the same thing!

Each has her little scheme says: -is flabbergasted- No, they aren't! Goodness gracious! Anyhow, Allen, do you finally understand about your _romantic _development with Kanda? xD

Crown Clown says: Oh! If you're referring to what Kanda and I did last night then…

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: It was hot rough sex! LOL.

Each has her little scheme says: Lavi! That kind of sex will only take place between Tyki and you! Kanda will never go rough on Allen!

Crown Clown says: ...Kanda! Please tell them!

Kanda says: You are quite right. Although being rough is not a far-off possibility.

Crown Clown says: -jaw drops- Kanda!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: -jaw drops too- OH MY GAWWD. Yuu is totally boasting that he got laid first! No fair! :(

Crown Clown says: ... Sometimes I really wonder if you're thinking. And Kanda! What are you saying!

Each has her little scheme says: What? You will go rough on Allen? I forbid it!

Kanda says: Che.

Each has her little scheme says: Alright fine. Go have rough coupling with Allen. See what happens when the poor, frail body of Allen's breaks down unable to withstand the pressure of your lovemaking!

Crown Clown says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: -sobs in a lonely corner-

Kanda says: You speak of it as if you know what will happen.

Each has her little scheme says: Of course, I know! Hello? I have had years of experience writing yaoi fanfics! It is so OBVIOUS that Allen's fragile body will break if you handle him too hard!

Kanda says: ...

Crown Clown says: ...

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: -sobs in a lonely corner with cobwebs growing- Oh!~ I am so loneeeeely!~

Each has her little scheme says: -triumphant smile-

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: -sobs in a lonely corner with cobwebs growing and moonlight shining down from the window- Oh!~ I am so loneeeeely!~ I have nobooody!~

Crown Clown says: Lavi! Stop extending your descriptions when you clearly are sitting in front of your computer! And Lenalee, we did no such thing! I was injured during a mission so Kanda tended to my wounds! And Kanda, hmph! I can't believe you will dare do...IT rough with me! I'm never speaking to you again!

Crown Clown has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Wow.

Each has her little scheme says: What!

Kanda says: Shit.

Crown Clown has signed in.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ?

Each has her little scheme says: :o

Crown Clown says: I forgot to add this! Kanda, don't bother coming to my room tonight! Hmph!

Crown Clown has signed out.

Kanda says: Fuck.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: lol. Dun be sad yuu! Allen only says 'tonight' which means tmr night u can! xD

Each has her little scheme says: I was happy for nothing!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: aww but poor yuu got locked out of his lover's room like a husband being kicked out of the house by his wife! Lol!

Kanda has signed out.

Each has her little scheme says: I have failed utterly as the prez of the yullen fanclub!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Lol lee, it's not that bad!

Each has her little scheme says: You're right!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: xD

Each has her little scheme says: I still have LUCKY!

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Wat?

Each has her little scheme says: While yullen patches things up. I will work on your relationship with Tyki! xD

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: Noo, u dun have to!

Each has her little scheme says: Yes, this will be interesting! –feels reenergized- Time to work on a new plan!~

Each has her little scheme has signed out.

Pink Fluffy Bunny says: ...


End file.
